Help a Brother Out
by Victoria1127
Summary: Kurt's relationship with Sam used to be perfect, but now it's not. Suddenly, he realizes he can't handle it by himself. WARNING: Contains violence.


For Little Miss Sasha.

When Kurt met Sam, it was almost _too_ perfect. It was like everything Kurt was attracted to was put into a blender and then poured into a human mold. Sam was a hunky, beautiful football player with curly (but not too long) blonde hair. He was sweet. He was funny. He knew how to dress. He could sing. He was gay. He loved Kurt.

If Kurt believed in God, he would have thanked her.

The first couple of months were total bliss. Kurt's Dad married Carole, and Sam was his date to the wedding. They slow danced in front of everyone at the reception and nobody gave them trouble about it. Because of Sam's ties to the football team, Puck and Finn hung around a lot more often, and they became a tight-knit group of friends very quickly. Kurt would often find gardenias—his favorite flower—in his locker with cute little notes that said things like _For my baby. I love you. _and _Sweet-smelling flowers for my sweet boyfriend._ They would go out on dates and nobody would bother them—Sam was too big and too strong to look like he could be easily taken down—or they would stay in, singing sweet songs to each other until Burt made Sam go home.

Then things changed.

Kurt first noticed a change when Sam came out to his family. Sam came out to his family after dating Kurt for two months because he thought they were ready to handle it—he even suspected they already knew. But with this confession came a lot of negativity. His sister refused to speak to him and his dad started drinking again. At the beginning of their relationship, he proudly told Kurt that his dad had been sober for four years and they were all very proud of him. When he came out, all of that changed. The only person who supported Sam was his mother, or so he thought. His mother didn't do much in the way of tangible support. What she did was treat him exactly the same. It was comforting, but it was barely enough.

First, it was the arguing. They used to argue barely at all, and then suddenly, they argued all the time. Then, there were what Kurt called, "incidents". The first "incident" happened in the choir room right before Glee practice started.

"I told you I didn't like it when you wore that stupid bandana, Kurt!"

"It's not stupid! It's Urban Chic! I told you that!"

"Looks like Urban shit to me. You look ridiculous."

"Look, Sam, I can wear whatever I damn well please. You don't dictate my clothing choices."

Sam grabbed Kurt's wrist and twisted it behind his back. He leaned forward and said in his ear, _"You don't talk to me like that_."

"_Stoooop…you're hurting me…" _Kurt whimpered softly. He could feel his wrist popping in Sam's grip, and tears were springing to his eyes.

"Say you're sorry." Sam insisted.

Right then, Finn and Rachel came in, peppy and excited for Glee as always. Sam hastily let go of Kurt's wrist and grinned at Rachel, who was Sam's gal-pal. "Hey cutie!" he said, walking over to her and twirling her.

Finn could tell by looking at Kurt that something was wrong. "What's up, man?"

Kurt tossed a look at Sam, who glared at him as if to say, _You better not say anything._

"Rough day." Kurt took the bandana off of his head. "Found out Urban Chic isn't in anymore. Very embarrassing."

Finn raised an eyebrow but let it go.

The next day, Kurt opened his locker to see a single gardenia and a note that said. _Sorry. I love you. I didn't mean to hurt you. Sam._

The second "incident" happened in the parking lot after school.

"Why don't you wanna go with me in my car?"

"Because I brought my own car, Sam! Besides, I can only come to your house for an hour before your dad gets home and I have to leave. It doesn't make sense for you to drive me when I can drive myself—and then I can stay longer!"

"Is it my car? Does my piece of crap car embarrass you? You don't wanna be seen in it?"

"No, Sam! I'm fine with your car! I just think it's silly for you to drive me back and forth when I have a car—"

Sam swiftly kneed Kurt in the stomach. He fell to the ground. "Don't call me silly, Kurt. I'm not. You should listen to me. You never listen—"

Kurt was wheezing slightly through his tears. "Why did you—"

Another kick, this time, to Kurt's chin. The kick caused Kurt to bite his tongue. He was bleeding out of his mouth. "Don't interrupt me when I'm talking to you. You have no respect."

He stood there, looking down at Kurt, who was in the fetal position on the ground next to his car, crying with his mouth hanging open, saliva and blood pouring out of it. Sam caught a glimpse of Puck headed toward the parking lot and ran over to his own car. When Puck saw Kurt on the ground, he ran toward him. Sam did the same.

"Kurt, what happened?" Puck asked, picking Kurt up and cradling him.

"You all right, sweetheart?" Sam's brow furrowed in mock concern. Kurt would have to remind him to join drama club later. Kurt didn't answer. He only cried.

"Who did this to him?" Puck turned to Sam.

"I don't know; I didn't see anybody!" Sam turned to Kurt, looking pointedly at him. "Who did this to you, baby?"

Kurt looked at Sam and then at Puck. "Come on man, who beat you up? Puckzilla is about to go loco on the dude who did this!"

Kurt shrugged. "Neber theen 'im afore." He was struggling to say his words properly and was failing miserably. Puck carried him to the school nurse, and Sam loyally sat by Kurt's side all afternoon, and then when Kurt finally went home, Sam stayed with him until midnight, fixing soup and fluffing his pillows.

After Sam left, Finn and Kurt lay in their beds, talking.

"Kurt?"

"Uhh?"

"Who beat you up today?"

"I di-unt 'oh 'im."

"Oh." There was a brief silence.

"Waa?"

"Oh, nothing, Kurt." Finn said, turning over so that his back was to Kurt. "It's just that you've lived in Lima all your life. You know everybody."

Kurt started to cry. At first, his tears were silent, but before long, his chest was heaving and his little whines turned into full-out sobs, and before he knew it, Finn edged himself into bed next to him and wrapped his arms around him, rocking him back and forth and shushing him.

"You know you can tell me anything, Kurt."

Kurt nodded, his face buried in Finn's bare chest, still hiccoughing and hyperventilating.

"I know that you know who did this. Just tell me who it is."

"Uh-uh."

"Why not?"

"I can'f."

"Why can't you?"

A long pause. A sob. "Pease…thop…"

Finn sighed. "I don't know who's hurting you, Kurt, but I'm gonna find out. And when I do, I'm gonna kill him."

And Finn sat there all night, cradling Kurt in his arms, letting him fall asleep finally sometime around 3 am. When Burt and Carole found them the next morning, Finn sleeping sitting up with his arms wrapped protectively around Kurt, who was curled up in his lap, both with swollen eyes from crying, they decided that maybe it wasn't so important for them to go to school that day.

The third (and last) "incident" happened at the Hummel house.

"We need to talk."

"What is it, babe?" Sam took Kurt's hand.

"I think we need to break up."

"What?" Sam stood and jerked Kurt up by the arm with him.

"I said I think we need to break up. We fight all the time, and you can't pretend that that time in the choir room or in the parking lot didn't happen…you're abusive. I love you, but you need help, Sam." His voice remained clear and unwavering, but his eyes betrayed him. He was terrified.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT I NEED, KURT HUMMEL!" he punched Kurt in the nose, knocking him backward into his vanity.

"STOP! STOP!" Kurt began to cry out, loudly.

"Oh, give it a rest, Kurt. Your dad and Carole are both working, and Finn won't be home for another few hours. You know it." Kurt realized with some trepidation that Sam was right. He could be stuck down here with Sam for another 2 or 3 hours. Nobody could help him. "We can talk this out, babe. We're not breaking up. You're not gonna dump me." He laughed. "No way."

"My nose is bleeding, Sam. You punched me in the face and my nose is bleeding. That isn't healthy for a relationship."

Sam walked over to Kurt and swiftly kicked him in the shin. Kurt wailed and dropped to the floor in a heap. "Are you still breaking up with me?"

"Y-yes."

Sam stomped on Kurt's hand. A sickening crack echoed throughout the room, as did Kurt's now-continuous screaming.

"HELP! HELP! HELP!" He shrieked over and over again.

"Nobody's gonna help you, Kurt. You wanna know why? Because YOU'RE A LITTLE PRISSY SHIT. THAT'S WHY YOU'RE NOT BREAKING UP WITH ME! YOU NEED ME! STOP YOUR SCREAMING OR I'LL SLIT YOUR—"

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Kurt must be dreaming. "GET AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW!"

Finn and Puck appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Finn rushed to Kurt's side as Puck tackled Sam from behind.

The rest, as they say, was history.

Puck called the cops on Sam—of course, not before beating him to a bloody pulp. Puck told the cops he did it in self-defense. "Guy tried to hurt me! I told him I was better at football than he was and dude came at me with a knife! A big one! Like the one they use to cut the turkey at the deli!" After he shot a look at Sam, he agreed.

Finn drove Kurt to the hospital for his hand, which was obviously broken. They sat in an exam room, waiting.

"It was Sam the entire time?"

"Yeah."

"Do me a favor, Kurt."

"Anything. I owe you."

"You really do."

"So, what's the favor?"

"Next time a guy grabs your wrist, tell him your brother will kick his ass. And then tell me. So that I can kick his ass."

"Okay." He grinned at Finn, who ruffled his hair.

The doctor came in. "Son, who did this to you? He did a real number on your hand. Shattered about 12 bones in your hand."

"Sam Thompson."

The doctor's eyes widened. "Son of the guy in the paper?"

Kurt was visibly confused. "What guy in the paper?

"Son of Andy Thompson?"

"Yeah…"

"He got put in jail earlier this week for domestic violence. Hittin' his wife. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?" Kurt's mouth went dry. The doctor half-chuckled. "The nurse will be here in a few minutes to put a cast on your hand. We have blue, green, pink, orange, camouflage—"

"He wants Blue." Finn told him. The doctor nodded and left.

"Oh my God. It wasn't his fault, Finn. He didn't even tell me about his dad…he was just angry, Finn! It wasn't about me!"

"No, Kurt." Finn shook his head. "He had a choice here. He came from an abusive family. He could have learned from it and been better than all that, or he could have learned nothing and copied the behavior. You are not taking him back, Kurt."

"I know." Kurt's voice shook a little. "I just…loved him."

Finn wrapped him in a hug and kissed the top of his head. "I know, Kurt. But maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

Finn sighed. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

The nurse came in and put the cast on Kurt's hand. Finn was the first to sign it.

"If you try and break him, I WILL BREAK YOU." -Finn Hudson. Next to it, a chicken with his head cut off.

Kurt grinned. He couldn't wait to show off his cast off to all the school bullies the next day.


End file.
